


means you have a talented tongue [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Trollish for the Easily Excited [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Language Kink, Languages and Linguistics, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: i'd like either john/karkat or rose/kanaya, where the troll language is very different from english, and karkat/kanaya keeps lapsing into their native language during cute or ~*intimate*~ moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	means you have a talented tongue [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [means you have a talented tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166595) by [cosmogyral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral/pseuds/cosmogyral). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Trollian%20for%20Easily%20Excited/means%20you%20have%20a%20talented%20tongue.mp3) | 28:56 | 4.65 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/means-you-have-talented-tongue) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
